bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Law Kanon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40537 |no = 1512 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 145 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 28, 34, 40, 46, 52, 58, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100 |normal_distribute = 13, 11, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 28, 33, 38, 48, 53, 58, 63, 68, 73, 78, 83, 88, 93, 98, 103, 108 |bb_distribute = 11, 7, 6, 4, 7, 6, 7, 4, 7, 6, 7, 4, 7, 6, 5, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104 |sbb_distribute = 10, 6, 5, 4, 3, 6, 5, 4, 5, 6, 4, 3, 5, 6, 5, 4, 5, 6, 5, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |ubb_distribute = 8, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Documentation regarding Kanon is quite scarce, but many scholars theorize that his main purpose was that of creating a world with perfect order. Had he left Maxwell's service earlier in time to hone his skills, he could have attained unbelievable power that would have facilitated his idealistic ambitions. With his newly found powers he could have ruled his own region in Grand Gaia independently from the Four Fallen Gods, and give birth to the perfect world he wished to make a reality. |summon = A perfect world. ...... Would be an imperfect one? |fusion = So you will continue? ...... Understood. |evolution = Once it ends, it begins anew. ...... In essence. | hp_base = 6259 |atk_base = 2056 |def_base = 2487 |rec_base = 2007 | hp_lord = 8142 |atk_lord = 2578 |def_lord = 3095 |rec_lord = 2505 | hp_anima = 9259 |rec_anima = 2207 |atk_breaker = 2876 |def_breaker = 2797 |def_guardian = 3393 |rec_guardian = 2356 |def_oracle = 2946 |rec_oracle = 2952 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Heavenly Jurisdiction |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def and max HP, negates all status ailments and Def ignoring effects & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC |bb = Divine Providence |bbdescription = 16 combo Thunder attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns & negates all status ailments for 3 turns |bbnote = 160% Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Raising Firmament |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 2 turns |sbbnote = 160% Def & 70% Atk to Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Judgement Annihilation |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Def for 5 turns, enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 5 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boost BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Def, 250% Atk to Def & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Flawless Creation |esitem = |esdescription = Adds damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & negates all status ailments |esnote = Fills 4-7 BC |evofrom = 40536 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Def when HP is full |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances LS's Def, max HP boost from 50% to 65% |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge Def boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +20% boost. 180% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Heal 2500-3500 + 11% of own Rec |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds elemental damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects negation to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_sp = 50 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds Thunder barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 2500 HP |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Kanon4 }}